Mars Hubble
Mars Hubble, known to others as just Mars, is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. He's known for being a kind individual, as well as being the leader of Team Volt Strike, dedicated to rescue, exploration, and delivering justice to wrongdoing Pokemon. Appearance Mars takes on the form of a Cubone, donning their usual skull and bone attire. The bone itself has evidence of use to it, shown with the small crevices carved into it by dragon claws, but still seems to hold strong. It can be noted that he's just a little bit taller than the average Cubone, clocking in at 1'06". He appears to be physically fit as well. Mars has a treasure bag slung on his left shoulder, and held on his right. Clipped to his arm is a Silver-Ranked Rescue Badge, for easy access to the device. Personality Mars endures a lot, just for that positive outcome. The brave Pokemon that will do a lot for his friends, and because of that, means that he also endures more for them. He's also friendly and an overall kind Pokemon. Persistent and caring, it's hard for him to let go of someone, and that can really apply when someone close to him perishes. He's accepting and appreciative of the things people do for him. It can also be stated that Mars is, true to his species, lonely. It's also shown that he's mentally-weak, and in reality, he can't take insults well. The Ground-Type has a very noticeable stuttering problem. Mars also has a sad case of depression, which can really impede his ability to function in a given situation, if any. When said depression gets to a low-enough point, an undetectable aura of sadness surrounds him, like a ghost. It can also be noted that in certain situations, Mars can be pretty shy. There are those occasional times when someone terrible does some horrendous act to his friends that'll enrage the normally-calm Cubone, enough to attempt to knock the wrongdoer down a few pegs. Mars has quite the natural kinship with canines, having a best friend that’s a wolfish Pokemon for a lengthy period of time. In a tight situation, Mars is a quick thinker, and will more than likely try his best to get a plan into action, as soon as he can. He also respects guilds, but doesn't want to be apart of any, on account of freedom restriction. Abilities Mars has a number of abilities, considering both honed and natural abilities. * Lightning Rod: A natural Pokemon ability, electricity is always attracted to his skull, and will redirect from an entire dungeon floor to his body, multiplying the power of his special attack each time. Being with an Electric-Type companion, it does cause some complications, but it seems that both Mars and Firefly work around it quite well. * Rock Head: Another natural Pokemon ability, with Mars having a thick helmet-of-a-skullcap, as well as a sturdy body, his body does not take any harmful recoil from powerful attacks like Take Down. * Bone-Wielding: More of a mix between a natural ability and a honed ability, Mars is very proficient in using his bone to fight and defend. He has honed the ability to an advanced level that a Cubone can achieve, where he is able to preform a rush attack with the bone, deflect certain special attacks, and even use it as a ranged weapon. * Strong Endurance: Being in a rescue team, Mars has quite a honed ability to take a hit and keep going with it, in trade for his obvious lack of speed. This is usually used in conjunction with Firefly's speed to keep the opponent where they want. * Medical Prowess: Mars, while it isn't advanced, does have the knowledge of a doctor in a Pokemon universe. As such, with the right supplies, he's able to identify and treat basic injuries, and while he's unable to get the more advanced conditions, he can, at least, identify them as well, and get the victim to safety with his Rescue Badge. * Cooking: While Firefly hunts for the food, Mars mixes it up. He's the one that's able to roast berries and cut up apples, mainly because his claws has the finger movement needed to do so. Using that, they're usually able to have good set of meals per day. Moves Used (In Order) # Bonemerang: Pretty much the attack you'll most likely be seeing Mars preforming at first. This move debuted in page twenty six of the PMD Roleplay, where Mars and Firefly were facing off against an angry Simisear. # Double Edge: A high-powered attack, used to knock down the big opponents with ease, at least the ones that doesn't resist it. Debuted in page thirty two, during the battle against Team Forbidder's Helio. # Endeavor tends to be the move Mars uses when he's fighting a noticeably-losing battle, to try and even the score. Endeavor had also debuted in page thirty two, during the battle against Team Forbidder's Helio. # Dig: More of a tactical technique, used for stuff like restraining the opponent or knocking them down, so it can be followed up with another attack. Its uses also extends to an escape technique. This move debuted in page thirty two, once again, immediately learned in a hurry, and used to escape the extermination of the Mandibuzz Guild with Firefly and a Nuzleaf in tow. # Bone Rush: A potentially devastating move that's used mainly to whittle down the opponent. Being a multi-hitting move, it tends to be very effective on certain Pokemon, both for its speed and pressure factor. Debuted in page thirty four, during a four-way battle against a high-ranking Pawniard. # Bone Club: A swifter, less-accurate, but surprising strike that Mars doesn't use too often. If anything, it's good for a solid, neutral attack of his type. Debuted in page thirty four, once again, during a four-way battle against a high-ranking Pawniard. # Ice Beam: One of Mars' more long-ranged techniques, and used a lot during combat. Very useful for trapping enemies, especially when boosted by his Lightningrod Ability. Debuted in page forty two, during a spar against Team Captor's Lancelot. # Headbutt: This move, in particular, was used to surprise and stun enemies, seeing as the attack had a pretty good flinch-rate. Debuted in page forty two as well, it was used in the same spar against Lancelot. # Low Kick: This attack was one of Mars' much more rare attacks, because there was rarely any use for it. It was less of the move itself and more of a tactical attack. It also debuted in page forty two, during the spar against Lancelot. # Perish Song: Rarely used... ever. It only seems to be used when Mars pretty much about to faint, and was in a depression. A chilling elegy comes from Mars' mouth, before he faints, and take you down with him. This particular move debuted in page sixty three, after Mars was defeated by an enraged Helio. Relationships Firefly Mars and Firefly are pretty much best friends. While Firefly's very supportive of Mars and can pull him out of deep depressions, Mars keeps Firefly in check, making sure he doesn't do something reckless or something without any clear thought to it. They can easily work well together, circumvent each other's weaknesses, and are pretty much happy with each other's company. Winter Mars seems to be happy that Winter's on his team, and quite nice to help her gain greater control on her main Ice-Typed attack. Winter herself seems happy there too, so he has no qualms about that. The only thing that he worries about is her own safety, due to her reckless jumps into battle, as well as her generally weak body. Mars would prefer if she had some training before going out to the front lines so quickly. Charlotte Cascella Mars has a bit more of a relationship with Charlotte than most of the other Pokemon he met so far, with Firefly taking top billing. While their weaknesses aren't exactly covered by each other, they certainly have the speed-power combination down. Mars seems to be genuinely okay with her company, as Charlotte's one that very much competent and capable, one that he doesn't need to worry about. It can also be noted that Charlotte's one of the few Pokemon that got Mars to crack a smile. Gabriel Being that Mars has a natural affinity towards canine Pokemon, and Gabriel is an all-around playful pup, he quickly grew to like the new-born, though there ain't much attachment without interaction, and they only had mere minutes of that. Nova Mars has a bit of upped respect for Nova, with the way she is. Calm and upholding her ability to keep her mischievous fox friend in check with an soft paw and an iron maw. She's mainly respected, though, for her overall ability to fight, as well as her wise, philosophical ways. Mars actually looks up to her a bit, with her better abilities to cook, as well as her matched ability to mend. Lancelot The respect that Mars has for Lancelot doesn't really match Nova's, as the only thing he really has going for him is amazing strength and a stand for justice. Other than that, Mars just let his antics fly by, as they weren't anything of annoyance, to him. The mischievous nature of the fox kinda reminds him of Firefly anyways, and that's something he's fairly used to. Shock Mars, through everything that he and Shock been through, has become a bit of a worrywart for the boy, who is the current reason for a level of his self-esteem. To him, Shock's a good kid, but he's too hooked on revenge at such a young age, and has a 'My way or the highway' attitude about it. That in itself depressed Mars; his inability to keep Shock out of trouble, which the Pichu gets into a lot of. Being... a baby Pokemon, and a Pichu of all things, he gets wrecked on a daily basis, and Mars is the one patching up his wounds. Lily Mars is happy for Lily with her brother back in her arms. She, to him, is a citizen that was unexpectantly a client that he brought joy to, and was selflessly given a Magnet to... which doesn't have a current use for him, but Mars still thought that as thoughtful. Youta Himura Mars is fine enough to form an alliance with Youta, but he finds his arrogance rather bizarre, for a Fletchling like himself. Still, it's nice enough to see that the bird cares about Pokemon when it really matters. Being one of the humans he met up with, he wants to find answers, and Youta's team seems to be a boon in that, due to their extra support. Silvius Wakahisa Silvius gives Mars a migraine, though not because of his behavior, it seems. It's more like... his voice tends to ravage the ears of many that comes near him, and Mars appears to be no exception, his loud voice easily penetrating Mars' skull cap and giving him the sounds of his life. Crimgan al'Quav Despite the intimidating dragoness' forward appearance, Mars has no problem with Crimgan at all, and treats her fairly. Having dealt with larger clients beforehand, he doesn't discriminate between one and another, especially with how passive Crimgan is. In fact, her size proves to be useful to him, in some situations. Mars, however, worries a bit for her anxiety over large crowds Trivia * Mars' name derives from objects that has to with space, Mars being the fourth planet in the solar system, and Hubble coming from the Hubble Telescope. * Ironically, Mars could be compared to the Greek God of War with the very same name, despite notable differences with each other. * Mars is one of the only two Mystery Dungeon characters that uses an item as their main weapon, the other being Charlotte. * From an anonymous source, it appears that ladies can't get enough of Mars' Thick Club. ...This leads to the creation of a few innuendos. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters